Why KuroMew should not write romance!
by KuroMew
Summary: My sad attempt at a MAMR. Please review!


Why KuroMew should not write romance. I do not own Poke'mon.  
  
Mew ran in the forest alone. Mewtwo had told her to leave him alone for a while. Mew heard a rustling in the bushes. "What's that?" She asked her self. Then out from the bushes came the meanest looking houndour she had ever seen.  
  
"Not good. Very not good." Mew muttered and tried to get away. Then more houndour appeared blocking her way out. Each one meaner looking than the last. They each growled at the tiny psychic causing her to quiver in fear. The lead houndour used feint attack and all the others followed suit.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Mewtwo walked down the river calmly. Wondering if he would ever be like every other Poke'mon. Wondering if he'll ever find love.  
  
"HELP ME!" A high-pitched voice screamed.  
  
"That's mew!" Mewtwo gasped and ran to where the plea for help came from. He found a large group of Houndour attacking mew. He chased the large group off. Mew was curled up in a tiny ball on the ground.  
  
"You know its safe now. You can stop being dramatic." Mewtwo sighed but there was no response from mew. He knelt down beside her and turned her over. Her eyes were shut and she was barely breathing. He dropped her in surprise. He lifted her psychically and carried her to his cave and laid her down on the table he had made.  
  
"All the power I could ever want. And the second someone I know is injured I can't help at all." He sighed and watched over mew as her breath became more and more labored.  
  
"Mew has stayed at my side since new island. Through out all the pain and sorrow she's watched over me. Like a angel." He said to himself. He put his head down on the table. He shut his eyes for what seemed like a minute and he fell asleep.  
  
Early the next morning. "Hello my friend." A deep voice said from the entrance. Mewtwo jumped and spun around. He saw Lugia.  
  
"Oh just you." Mewtwo muttered and turned his back to the bird and walked away from Mew.  
  
"I was looking for Mew. And oh my.." Lugia said as he laid eyes on Mew. Mewtwo explained what happened. "So you took her to your cave? Some times I wonder if you have feelings for her." Lugia said slyly and Mewtwo glared at him.  
  
"I feel nothing. Not for you or her. I do not feel friendship or love. I am fake. So there for I don't have feelings." Mewtwo growled. Lugia smiled.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. You feel! You cared about mew enough stop the houndour from attacking her. And if you felt nothing you wouldn't of carried her back here!" Lugia said and Mewtwo looked at him.  
  
"I was created not born. I can't have her. She was born. Like you. And everyone else." Mewtwo said.  
  
"Do you love her?" Lugia asked.  
  
"I know she doesn't love me. Its impossible." Mewtwo replied.  
  
"Shut up about it being impossible. Do you love her or not? It's a simple question." Lugia asked.  
  
"I care about her. If I lose her now. I don't know what I'll do." Mewtwo said quietly.  
  
"Mews are rather resistant it takes a lot to kill one. They always die of old age. Well friend keep a eye on her and tell me when she wakes up." Lugia told Mewtwo and left the cave.  
  
"That bird scares me." Mewtwo said to him self. "Mewtwo.." Mew muttered in her sleep. Mewtwo walked over to her and leaned over her.  
  
"I'm here." He said softly. Mew smiled still asleep though. "Mewtwo I." Mew muttered and flicked her tail.  
  
"Mewtwo I what?" he asked. Mews blue eyes fluttered open.  
  
"MEWTWO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mew yelled. Mewtwo pulled back. "I took you here after the houndour knocked you out. I heard you muttering something and I wanted to find out what it was that you were saying." He explained. Mew's face turned red.  
  
"You saved me?" Mew asked. Mewtwo nodded. Mew hugged him.  
  
"Thank you." Mew said as Mewtwo held her close to his chest. A soft purr came Mew. Mewtwo blushed. He knew that purring was a sign of affection.  
  
"Mew I did it because with out you my life would be nothing. I love you." He admitted. Mew was silent. Mewtwo wanted to take back what he said.  
  
"Mewtwo. I. love you too." She said. Mewtwo bent down and kissed her on the head.  
  
"You'll never be lonely again." Mew said and kissed him back.  
  
The end.  
  
This is the reason why I write comedy. Cause I SUCK BIG TIME at romances! 


End file.
